A Fast Sentinel Valentine's Day
by hellsbells101
Summary: It is rather hard to find a Valentine's gift when they can zero in on your conversations from half the city away. Just how does Guide Dom surprise his Sentinel? What will be his gift in return? Warning - Slash Side story to Fast Sentinel and Furious Guide


Authors Note: A small side story while I finish chapter 8 of Fast Sentinel Furious Guide. Hope you like and sorry it is a day late.

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the characters – all rights belong to their respective owners.

Dom was happy, for the most part with his life. Okay, it hadn't quite gone the way he expected - for example, he never saw himself bonding and becoming the Prime-Guide for the whole of LA. He also never imagined bonding with a male Sentinel, although occasionally when he is looking for rough sex he will say how pretty his Sentinel is. It is guaranteed to lead to very passionate primal sex and you can never have too much of that, can you?

The trouble was that he was trying to look for an appropriate surprise Valentine gift for his partner. They had been bonded for a year, dealt with Tran, and helped Vince and Mia through their violent awakening with their gifts. Some year, huh? Still he wanted to show his love for his Sentinel without trading in his man card. It was also a bitch trying to find a gift when your other half has a hearing range of nearly the whole of LA when he was in the mood to listen.

It was a quandary and one that he had pondered, until Jesse bless his little stoner heart suggested that it would be easier electronic and why not something to do with cars.

Why not indeed? The best of it was that he was at an auction when he saw the car parts he needed to fix the Nissan Skyline. It was white and blue, and big loud and the very definition of a zippy import. He just knew that it would make a perfect Valentines gift, as it was pretty much his Sentinels perfect gift.

He worked on it for a week solid at the start of February. He had asked Blair and Jim down to LA as a favour explaining exactly what he wanted to do and why this was all in email. The email pinged back immediately stating that he was in admiration of that much sneakiness and he was more than willing to be complicit. "It would be fun."

On the lovers day of the 14th the home in Echo Park was busy and milling as the members of Dom's team walked in and out. Dom still pulled a face at seeing his sister making out with Vince in the kitchen. He growled out, "Ah man, it's too damn early."

Mia growled out, "Why do I always watch you and Brian?"

Dom smiled, all teeth, you would never believe which of the siblings was the Guide or the Sentinel. "We're older and wiser. Oh and you live down the road with your guide."

Mia stopped her scathing response mid hiss much to the amusement of her Guide, and to the newly arrived Brian. The blue eyes were alight with amusement, "Oh we know better than to get involved between you two."

Mia snorted, "The Alpha Sentinel of LA won't get involved in a Toretto argument."

Brian's boyish charm worked every time, "You betcha and I ain't too proud to say that your arguments are something to be avoided."

His charm was what stopped him getting an angry retort from Mia. He wasn't stupid and he could use his looks like any other weapon at his disposal. It made him be severely underestimated, and most forgot that he was the most dangerous Sentinel in all of LA. He was pretty sure that his bosses had forgotten that fact before the truck jacking case. They'd been able to close the Tran case pretty quickly once they'd recovered the body.

The FBI had struggled to make a case against the slimy businessman and crook. Brian had killed him for trying to kill Dom and as it counted as bond interference he'd been well within his rights to kill the sorry bastard. He was feral at the time, but even once he'd calmed he hadn't lost many nights sleep over that man's death.

He noticed his guide was feeling happy, which was good - always. Still under that happiness was an underlying sense of smugness like he'd managed to get one over his Sentinel. Brian knew it was probably a surprise for Valentine's Day and considering that no matter where he was in the city he always had an ear on his guide - it was impressive.

Mia and Vince could feel the sexual tension rising and as they had their own plans for the day. They had no intention in getting caught up in the psychic feedback; they actually wanted to get out of bed sometime today. She sighed as she dragged Vince out of the kitchen, "We'll be back tomorrow, get it out of your system."

Brian laughed heartily hearing Vince's snarky reply of, "Why would tomorrow be any different to any other day this past year?"

Brian heard Mia actually falter in her step and snickered hearing she couldn't actually vocalise a response. As soon as they were away, Brian slid into his Guide's lap. There were no silly traditions about their roles. Why should Brian stop himself from feeling the pleasure of being fucked?

Dom laughed huskily, their bond had done nothing but strengthen during the last year. In fact in recent weeks they'd started to pick up each other's thoughts - much to their amusement. It made being snarky extra fun when no one else could censor them. However them being who they were; they had started to use it against each other trying to rile the other.

In fact Dom was using it against him now - he was sending the idea of how good Brian would look being fucked against the Skyline.

Brian shivered, "Don't tease."

"Who is teasing?" Dom said as he stood up, putting Brian on his feet and tugged him in the direction of the garage on the back of their home. Brian gasped seeing for real the white skyline. It was real pretty, "You don't like my zippy imports."

Dom shrugged as it was true and he wouldn't deny it. "I don't but I like you."

Brian grinned and stepped out of Dom's reach slamming the automatic button that closed up the garage. People had learnt not open the garage once locked unless they were willing to see an eyeful, and learn something new. Brian turned around so that Dom was presented with his fantastic ass and bent over double to lose his trousers.

Brian didn't get any further in his strip tease as Dom crowded into his space. Brian smiled, "So what was the second part of that fantasy?"

Dom crowded him backwards until he was bent over his new car. It wasn't their favourite fantasy that involved the backseat of the Plymouth and a riding of more than just the car.

They often switched roles, and today Brian really wanted to be fucked. Dom used the lube he carried, as it was Sentinel friendly. "You look fucking gorgeous all stretched out ready for me."

For them the dirty talk actually served a purpose. Penetration for a Sentinel increased the chances that a Sentinel could zone on the sheer feeling. Brian moaned and bucked his ass into the air hinting to what he really wanted.

Dom was feeling in a devilish mood, "What do you want Sentinel?"

"For you to fuck me Guide." Dom closed his eyes and palmed his own dick least this was all over before it began. He started to tease his entrance and Brian bucked into it hoping to ensnare a finger at the very least. Dom didn't want that he thrust two fingers in deep, and started a rough but satisfying rhythm still talking, "Love the way you take my fingers. So fast and always wanting more."

Brian was doing his level best to fuck himself on the fingers and was writing as he thrust up and down on his guide's fingers. Still it wasn't enough and even breathless and lost to lust he loved to hear his guide speak and to tease. "Always want more ... better than 10 seconds?"

Dom removed his fingers quickly smirking at the whine that his Sentinel emitted. He wouldn't be empty for long as he gripped his Sentinel's hips and thrust deep and hard, before bottoming out. Dom chuckled, all deep and gravelly, sending more shivers through his body but helped keep him in his body. "Always Sentinel, you're sweeter than any ride."

Now they were not demonstrative couple as they were Sentinel and Guide, and touch was a primary anchor that kept Brian sane, but as far as they went that was the biggest fucking 'I love you' - that could be said. Brian moaned and said, "Harder."

Dom was happy to rise to that challenge and put his back into pounding into his Sentinel - deep; with a corkscrew motion that was nailing his G spot. He loved hearing Brian groan his name, he couldn't hear Brian's heart like he could his but he could feel his emotions, and it was a like a feedback loop - his lust feeding his love and feeding it back doubled.

Brian squeezed his internal muscles making Dom lose his pace as he was enveloped in the heat. Brian wanted to feel smug but he wanted to climax more, so he did it again. Dom lost his finesse and thrust deep and hard as they both chased their peak. It hit at the same time as Brian came over his stomach and Dom in him.

They lay in a heap over the bonnet and Dom carried on talking, "So that was fun."

Brian laughed as he felt the come drip down his leg, "Well we need a shower and round two?"

Round two led to Round three and when Vince opened the door the day after they'd gotten around to Round 6. Really the beta couple should have known better, it was not like the actual day made a difference, the couple loved to 'bond' all the time, any chance they got - no matter the day.

_In that respect they really were a match made in heaven._


End file.
